


better late than never

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Takumi finally confessed his feelings to Corrin, and he and the Princess enter into a relationship. He neglected, however, to tell her about what was going on with he and his retainers. Luckily for him, both parties are open-minded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> For Corrin Ship Week, 2017! The prompt for today was Lat/Delayed

“You know… it’s honestly kind of late to be telling you about this. I mean, we’re already together, and I really should have told you sooner…”

“Told me about what, Takumi?”

“Graah, I’m just not sure if I can! You’re going to think it’s so strange, and I mean, hell, it kind of is.”

“Please, Takumi. I love you,” Corrin says, the words still making her blush. “I want you to feel as though you can tell me anything, no matter what.”

“Well, alright,” Takumi says, sighing. “I’m sort of… involved. With Oboro. And uh… with Hinata too. All three of us are involved, I guess.”

“O-oh? Is that right?” Corrin asks, her heart sinking. Takumi had confessed his feelings to her, feelings that she shares, and everything had been going so well. But now Takumi comes out to her with something like this? “It’s common for bonds between retainers and their liege to be close, but… why would you… why would you tease me by confessing, by going so far with me, if you already had someone!? Two someones!”

“Because, it’s not like that!” Takumi says, going on the defensive. He begins to blush, wondering how in the hell he can explain this. “Look, it’s… it’s complicated, okay? I love them, and I want to be with them. But I want to be with you, too. I just wanted to… Gods, why is this so hard!?”

“I… what did you want to do, Takumi?”

“Well, Corrin. I was wondering if maybe… you’d be okay with being with me, and being with them? I guess maybe… all four of us, together?”

“That would be… strange, wouldn’t it?” Corrin asks, her face turning bright red.

“Well, yeah, but ideally no one would know. I mean, you and I would wed, and Hinata and Oboro would wed. And then we just look like two couples. Though, maybe talking about who marries who is a bit much right now. I mean, you haven’t even agreed yet…”

“I… I’d like to give it a try, Takumi. I mean, they say the more the merrier, right?”

“That’s exactly my thoughts! It’s at least worth trying out, right?”

~X~

So Takumi set up a time where he, Corirn, Hinata, and Oboro could all be together privately, with a minimum of suspicion. Of course, his retainers are excited by the prospect, and Corrin can’t deny a certain thrill at the idea. Takumi is the only one who seems even vaguely worried things won’t work out, as he and Corrin walk into Hinata’s room, where Oboro and Hinata are both waiting.

“There’s the happy couple!” Oboro greets them. “You’ve kept us waiting!”

“Awh, come on Oboro, they’re just fashionably late. Shouldn’t that kind of thing be right up your alley?” Hinata teases. “It’s only because Takumi is so cool!”

“Really, guys? We just walked in, and you’re going to start this up?” Takumi asks, not at all surprised by their antics. Of course, Corrin is all smiles, amused by their joking around.

“Well, yeah, she’s gotta know what she’s getting into, right?”

“Yeah! It wouldn’t do us any good to put in all this effort and scare her off with some jokes later!”

“I hate when you guys have a point.”

“Don’t worry, I’m really not that easy to scare off.”

“Well, yeah, you managed to get close to Takumi, after all.”

“Hey! Didn’t you just say I’m cool!?”

“You are! But at first you can be kind of prickly! You’re like a pineapple or something, prickly on the outside but cool on the inside!”

“...did you seriously just compare me to a pineapple? Alright, well, I’m calling this off.”

“Woah, hey, no! It was just a joke! I take it back!” Hinata says, even before Oboro’s elbow digs into his side.

“Don’t call it off because of him! That’s not fair!” she says. “At the very least, just make him sit this one out, or something!”

“What!? Come on! It was just a dumb joke!”

“It was honestly a little bit funny, Takumi,” Corrin says, and both Oboro and Takumi shoot her a look of betrayal, while Hinata eyes her as if she were his savior.

“I can’t believe this is falling apart and we’ve only been talking for half a minute…” Takumi says, shaking his head.

“Then let’s stop talking!” Hinata says, and suddenly the tension in the room ramps up. Of course, all four of them know what tonight’s eventual goal is, but it is strange to have it thrown out so suddenly. A silence falls over them, as they all look anywhere but each other. That is, until Oboro breaks the silence.

“I mean, he’s got a point. I think we… well, we’d all like to get started, right?”

“Yeah…” Corrin admits, blushing. She has been sizing up the other members of this odd relationship, and has to say, Hinata and Oboro both have their charms. And though neither of them say so, they both find Corrin attractive in turn. It’s something that none of them  _ need _ to say, after all, considering the similarity that holds them all together.

“I don’t know, I’m still a little mad,” Takumi says, though his stern face breaks quickly. “I’m only kidding, we can start. But… I don’t know, seems a bit weird? Complicated?”

“Awh, come on, how bad could it be!” Hinata says, but a look of deep thought furrows his brow. The samurai can’t understand  _ why _ four is so much more confusing than three, but it certainly is.

Fortunately for the group, Oboro is there. She breaks the confusion they all face, heading straight for the newest member. With only the briefest of hesitations, she presses her lips to Corrin’s, kissing her. It’s a bit awkward, with neither Oboro nor Corrin having kissed a girl before, but it doesn’t take long for both of them to melt into it.

And as they do, Oboro’s practiced hands get to work, loosening the princess’ clothes with ease. Corrin can’t help but feel embarrassed, as Oboro works her clothes off of her, exposing her body for the group to see. It’s nothing new for Takumi, but Corrin hardly knows Oboro and Hinata as anything but his retainers, and feels an overwhelming shyness. It doesn’t take long for Oboro to pick up on it, though, and the spear-fighter pulls back, breaking their kiss.

“This isn’t too fast, is it, Corrin?” she asks.

“N-no, it’s just… well, you caught me off guard. And I feel kind of exposed.”

“Then I guess we’ll all have to get exposed, huh?” Oboro says, and begins stripping herself down. Hinata and Takumi are quick to follow her lead, both of them undressing. Before long, the lot of them are naked, and things are a bit easier for Corrin. This time, she moves toward Oboro, pulling the other woman into a kiss, returning the favor. 

Corrin has always been vaguely curious about this sort of thing, about how being with a woman would feel. Of course, that curiosity went along with her curiosity for what being with a man would be like. Takumi had been the answer to the latter question, and Corrin thought the other wouldn’t matter after that. But kissing Oboro feels so  _ different _ , her lips are softer, and her touch is more sensitive as her hands glide softly across Corrin’s back, and Corrin feels the warmth of her arousal beginning to swell.

Meanwhile, Takumi and Hinata are left watching, and occasionally glancing at each other. Both of them want to get involved somehow, but it seems Oboro and Corrin are fine on their own. So, the two of them stand off to the side. Until Oboro breaks the kiss, and motions them closer. They come forward immediately, almost too excited.

“I’m really enjoying getting more acquainted with Corrin! Are you enjoying yourself, as well?” Oboro says, turning to Corrin as she asks her question.

The princess nods, suddenly finding it difficult to not look at Hinata and Takumi. Takumi is nothing new, naturally, but still draws her eye, though the definition and scars that cover Hinata are somewhat intriguing. So far, the princess doesn’t think there’s any problem with bumping up the size of their relationship.

“Well, then, I think we’d like to stay face to face. So, you two can get behind us, and then we can all get involved. I guess I’ll take Hinata, and you can have Takumi.”

“Uhm… actually, could I… have Hinata?” Corrin asks, demurely. Takumi seems shocked, as does Hinata, but Oboro only smiles.

“Wanting to see how he is, huh? Makes sense, might as well try us both out at once!”

“You sure, Corrin? I wouldn’t want you to push yourself too much…” Takumi says, not sure if he should be happy that she’s so eager, or jealous that she chose Hinata over him. Either way, he supposes, it’ll only bring the four of them closer together, and it’s not like he’s being left out.

“I’m sure. I’d like… to know what I’m getting in to, all at once!”

“Well, as long as you and Takumi are alright with it, I’m in!” Hinata exclaims, though the headstrong samurai seems like he’d be down for just about anything. So, Oboro and Corrin face off again, though this time, Hinata comes up behind Corrin, and Takumi behind Oboro.

“Alright, Corrin! Are you ready?” Oboro asks, placing a hand on the princess’ shoulder. It’s easy for Corrin to tell that Oboro is excited for this, and Hinata’s excitement is plain enough, as he moves into position, unable to keep from pressing himself against her. WIth both of them so  _ eager _ for her, as a new addition, Corrin can’t help but feel excited.

“I’m ready!” she says, and Oboro launches into another kiss. This time, it is more passionate, more  _ greedy _ , as she forces her tongue into Corrin’s mouth. The princess moans into it, even before she feels the tip of HInata’s cock pressing against her, rubbing against her entrance. Even now, the samurai can feel how  _ wet _ she is, obviously excited by what’s to come, and by what she and Oboro have already done. He can’t help but feel eager to join in, and without waiting a moment longer, HInata takes hold of Corrin’s hips. He pushes himself into her, slowly, savoring the feeling of her folds. As he fills her, Corrin gasps, and Oboro takes advantage of the opening, driving her tongue even more deeply into Corrin’s mouth, and one of her Oboro’s hands drifts down to Corrin’s breast, gently rolling one of her nipples between two fingers.

Takumi follows Hinata’s lead, pushing himself into Oboro’s wet cunt as well, unable to keep from groaning softly. Oboro draws back slightly, reacting to the feeling of Takumi entering her, and can’t help but giggle at his reaction. She always loves how much Takumi just can’t  _ handle _ this sort of thing. Of course, he knows exactly why she’s giggling, and begins fucking her as soon as he can manage it. 

With both Hinata and Takumi thrusting into them, the girls find it harder to continue their own motions. Especially with the differing rhythms of their lovers, with Hinata being gentler, slower, still trying to get used to Corrin, while Takumi faces no such issue. He knows Oboro well, by now, and can fall into a rhythm that works for the both of them quite quickly. Still, the position works, with all four of them enjoying themselves. Corrin and Oboro savor whatever contact they can manage, and Oboro continues teasing at Corrin’s nipples even as Takumi picks up more and more speed, fucking her nearly as hard as he can. 

Hinata takes things easier, but after a few moments, is nearly matching Takumi’s motions, the two of them seeming to fall into sync with one another. Though things really aren’t that different from how they would be for two separate couples, Takumi and Hinata can’t deny how wonderful the view of Corrin and Oboro pleasuring each other as they’re fucked is. And, naturally, the longer the four spend together, the more positions they’ll figure out. For now, however, this is more than enough for them to know that they  _ will _ won’t more, especially as they each try to hold on, to make the experience last as long as possible.

But with so much stimulus, it is difficult. Of course, Corrin is likely to be the first to break, the (mostly) innocent princess simply can’t withstand so much at once! And once she comes, Oboro would likely be next. That is, of course, if Takumi hadn’t pushed himself so hard to prove a point to Oboro. Now, he is regretting that, as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his limit. But even if he were to slow down, Hinata’s thrusts into Corrin would push Oboro onto him, leaving Takumi with no way out.

It doesn’t help that Oboro seems to feel him losing focus, and knows exactly what’s wrong. She begins moving her hips, grinding her cunt against him, as he thrusts into her.

“Come on, Takumi! This isn’t all you’ve got is it!?” she teases, as the prince is left gasping, trying desperately to hold on.

“I know you can do it, Takumi,” Corrin says simply, looking at him with  _ those eyes _ , as if he really could do anything in the world, and ironically enough, that confidence in his ability is what pushes him over the edge. With a groan, he thrusts into Oboro, and the spear-fighter moans as she feels the heat of his seed filling her.

HInata, watching excitedly as Takumi comes, and loving every shift of his liege’s face, loses track of just how close he is. Though Oboro was driven impossibly close by Takumi’s climax, Hinata manages to beat her, as he moans softly, his seed spilling into Corrin. It never takes much to finish HInata, though he makes up for it with a quick recovery time.

With both of the men spent, Oboro redoubles her efforts, and is surprised to feel Corrin matching them. Of course, all three of them expected Corrin to break down first, but were so sure of that happening that they failed to hold back, themselves. The princess begins toying with Oboro’s nipples, kissing her passionately, and it doesn’t take much to bring the fashionable fighter to her climax, making her cry out with pleasure. 

For a moment, Corrin feels victorious! She managed to last the longest, in spite of this being her first time in any sort of group encounter. Naturally, however, Oboro isn’t pleased by how easily she was bested, and ramps up her efforts, quickly pushing Corrin past her limits. The princess cries out, as she comes, louder than any of her lovers have managed. It’s an incredible feeling, giving into her orgasm, after holding back for so long and seeing everyone else break first, and Corrin revels in it for a moment. Once recovered, however, Takumi asks her a question.

“So? Are we going to be doing this… more often?”

“I think I’d love that…” she says, softly, before breaking out into a grin. Oboro grins to match, and Hinata practically whoops from excitement. It’ll be a wonder if the four of them manage to last a week without someone discovering what’s going on between them.


End file.
